PESADILLA
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: ¿Que harías si el tuyo fuera un amor prohibido? ¿Llorar? ¿Odiar?... ¿Matar? ADVERTENCIA: YAOI


PESADILLA  
Por: Naoko Daidouji  
  
Iori volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera. Las 3:50. Hacía 50 minutos que el avión que traería a Joe a casa debería haber llegado. Con nerviosismo creciente, alzó la vista hacia los amigos que esperaban junto a él. Taichi, con cara de fastidio, preguntó si no podrían ir a comer algo. Parecía no interesarle mucho la persona a quien le iban a dar la bienvenida. 'Idiota' murmuró para sí el menor, de 15 años. Sora y Matt se murmuraban cosas al oído. Luego soltaban una risita. Iori se irritó con su actitud; parecía que sólo a él le preocupaba el retraso de vuelo. Luego volteó a ver a Izzy. Él estaba metido en su laptop, sin prestar mayor atención. El dueño del reloj iba a decirle algo, pero una voz procedente de las bocinas distrajo su atención. "El vuelo 680 con destino a Tokio está arribando al aeropuerto. La salida es por el andén #6. Favor de recoger el equipaje en el pasillo 19 sección 'B'. Gracias."  
  
Iori se puso de pié. 'ESE EL VUELO DE JOE' gritó. Sus acompañantes también se incorporaron con dirección al anden #6. Iori iba muy emocionado. Tenía sus razones.  
  
Desde hacía mucho tiempo Joe y Cody se habían vuelto poco menos que inseparables. Compartían intereses y gustos, además del emblema, por lo que no les eras difícil entenderse. Quizás Joe veía en él una especie de hermanito menor, alguien a quien cuidar y aconsejar; al tiempo, Cody sentía en él esa figura de protección que su padre nunca le pudo dar. Eran compañeros, amigos... tal vez algo más. Se querían mucho.  
  
Sin embargo, Cody no se percató de lo que sentía realmente por él, hasta el día en que Joe anunció que se iba a estudiar un semestre a Norteamérica. Iori sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho, como si de pronto se hallara perdido en medio de la nada. Casi sin querer, lloró toda la noche, odiando a Joe por causarle este dolor. ¿Odiar? ¿Realmente odiaba?. Cayó en la cuenta de que no lo odiaba. Nunca lo había odiado.... Mas bien... lo amaba.  
  
¡Amarlo! ¿Cómo era posible? Iori no podía creerlo.'¿Por qué....? ¿Porqué me sucede esto a mi? ¿Porqué me tengo que enamorar de alguien que jamás pensará así en mi? ¿Y Joe? ¿Y... y si él también me quiere? ¿Cómo saberlo?.... ¿Cómo reaccionará mi mamá? ¿Qué van a decir mis amigos? ¿Porqué el amor es así?' Miles de dudas lo asaltaron esa noche... Y a ninguna pudo darle solución...  
  
La fiesta de despedida fue muy emotiva. Pastel, regalos, una que otra broma de parte de Tai... Pero Iori se mostró terriblemente frío. No quiso mas que estrecharle la mano, casi como compromiso, como si fueran dos extraños... A pesar de eso, todo el tiempo que Kido estuvo fuera, Iori recibía puntualmente un e-mail cada semana, el cual siempre contestaba con la misma frase: "Regresa pronto. Te extraña, Iori".  
  
Seis meses no es mucho tiempo. Para el joven Hida pasaron eternos. Pero pasaron. Y ahí estaba, con una camisa del color de su cabello, con sus jeans desgastados, con sus lentes, con su sonrisa. Era Joe.  
  
El reencuentro fue algo muy divertido. Pizza, música y, sobre todo, el calor de la amistad. Pero Iori no pudo disfrutar nada. Toda la fiesta se le fue como en un sueño. Añoraba que los demás se desaparecieran, que los dejaran solos. Tenía mucho tiempo de haberse dado cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por Joe era más profundo de lo que él se había imaginado. Extrañaba sus manos, el tono de su voz, la dulzura de su risa... Lo extrañaba a él.  
  
La fiesta se acabó.  
  
El departamento de Joe quedó vacío. Solo quedaban ellos dos, dos corazones latiendo en el mismo cuarto ¡Dos mentes! ¿Qué pasaría por la de Joe?  
  
-Cody...  
-¡¿Eh?!-En el corazón de Iori brilló una ilusión.  
-Ya es tarde...  
-Si, lo sé.-No pudo evitar un tono dolido en esta última frase.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
  
No era la primera vez que viajaba en el auto de Joe, ¿Cuál era el problema?  
  
-OK...  
  
Durante el viaje apenas cruzaron palabra. Iori podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora. Podía ver la delgada mano de Joe recargada suavemente sobre la palanca de velocidades. Sintió una necesidad inexplicable de tomarla, de sentir el calor de ella, de comunicarle su amor. Pero no se atrevió.  
  
Llegaron mas rápido de lo que él hubiera querido. Su madre lo esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa. ¡Que mal se sintió! 'Estoy engañando a mi madre. Estoy engañando a mi abuelo. Estoy engañando a mis amigos. ¡Estoy engañando a Joe!' se decía más tarde, entre las sábanas, y entonces corría por su rostro un largo río de sal.  
  
Después de ese día, se propuso no hablar ni ver a Joe, para tratar de olvidarlo, para dejar de amarlo tanto, para después ¡Quizá! Tomar el rumbo que todos esperaban que tomara. Pero entre mas se esforzaba por olvidar, entre mas intentos hacía por dejar de lado ese cariño, más se clavaba en su alma, como una daga mortal...  
  
Llegó el lunes. Cody salió de la escuela, sin decir nada a nadie. Pero entonces... oyó una voz... oyó esa voz...  
  
-¡Hey, Cody!  
  
Tampoco era la primera vez que Joe iba por él a la escuela. Pero esta vez, se mostró reticente a la hora de subir al beetle gris.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo?  
-¿Eh? N-no, no es nada...  
  
Tras subirse al asiento de copiloto azotó la puerta.  
  
-¿A-a donde vamos?  
  
Sin contestar, Joe arrancó el auto.  
  
-Le pedí permiso a tu madre para que fuéramos a dar una vuelta. No te preocupes.  
  
Se volvió a mirar a Cody. Aunque quizá Joe le dedicaba la misma expresión a todos, Iori sentía que esa mirada tierna, llena de calor, sólo podía ser para él. Y esa idea lo hacia sentirse dichoso.  
  
Volvió a observar la mano de Joe. Volvió a sentir ganas de acariciarla. Esta vez no pudo resistirse. Joe, confundido, lo interrogó con la mirada. Iori se limitó a sonreír. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Joe lo notó.  
  
-¿Qué tienes, Iori?  
-N-no pasa nada... Es que...  
  
No pudo terminar la frase.  
  
Viajaron en silencio, Pasaron a un lugar de comida rápida, luego al cine. Ahora iban camino a casa, sin decirse nada.  
  
Después de un rato, Joe detuvo el auto en una calle solitaria, desde la cual se podía ver el mar, teñido de rojizo por el atardecer.  
  
-Cody...  
-¿Mmh?  
-Tengo que decirte algo.  
  
El corazón de Iori no podía latir mas deprisa. ¿Qué era 'eso' que Joe le tenía que decir? Imposible saberlo. Aún así, si el emblema de Cody fuera la esperanza, en ese momento estaría brillando a toda potencia.  
  
-¿Y q-que es?  
  
Joe suspiró.  
  
-Como tu sabes, ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero...  
  
Cody sintió un pellizco en el corazón. Presentía que lo que le iba a decir Joe no le iba a ser muy agradable.  
  
-.... dentro de un par de semanas se reinician las clases, y... me ofrecieron volver a Norteamérica otro semestre....  
  
El mundo se acabó. ¿Irse? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué no veía el daño que esto le causaba a él?  
  
-¿Tu que opinas?  
  
Su mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía que decir. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que hacer. Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Por su rostro corrieron lágrimas de cristal, y su mano apretó fuertemente la de Joe.  
  
-¿Iori?  
  
Joe alzó la cara de su acompañante, para ver su rostro. Estaba rojo, con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de agua. Conmovió a Joe.  
  
-Cody... no me imaginé que esto te afectara así... yo...  
  
Iori no lo dejó terminar. Se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando en silencio. De manera casi paternal, Joe lo rodeó con sus brazos. En realidad, estaba sumamente desconcertado por la actitud de Iori.  
  
-No... no te vallas... por favor... ¡No te vayas, Joe! ¡No quiero que te vayas!  
  
Joe suspiró. Tenía la mirada perdida.  
  
-Está bien, Cody. No me iré.  
  
Iori seguía llorando.  
  
-¡Cody! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué lloras así? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!  
  
El chico lo miró a los ojos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Simplemente no podía mas. No quería esconderse como rata de alcantarilla. Quería decir la verdad... confesarle sus sentimientos... arriesgarse a tener todo... o nada... Se separó ligeramente de Joe... y le tomó las manos...  
  
-Lo que pasa es que yo.... que yo.... yo te amo, Joe.  
  
Joe tuvo que apoyarse en el asiento. La respuesta lo dejó petrificado.  
  
-N-no... no lo entiendo, Iori....  
-No... yo tampoco...  
  
Cody vio el rostro de su interlocutor. Tenía una expresión que nunca le había visto.  
  
-¿Joe...?  
-Iori...  
  
Se miraron fijamente... sin pronunciar palabra... fue Joe quien tomó la iniciativa... de besarlo... Iori no opuso resistencia... apenas podía creer lo que pasaba... en completo silencio... le quitó el pesado suéter a Joe... se desabotonó la camisa de escolar... Dejó estallar toda su pasión con la fuerza de un volcán... y se estremeció al contacto con la tibia piel del otro...  
  
La recién surgida noche, con su carga de misterio, fue muda testigo de su entrega...  
  
Cuando Iori despertó, se vio envuelto en el suéter de su compañero. Éste conducía el auto. Iori desconocía en donde estaban.  
  
-Joe...  
  
El aludido detuvo el auto.  
  
-Llegamos.  
-Pero... ¿a dónde?  
  
En la fuente de sodas no había mucha gente. La música de los ochentas flotaba en el aire como un suave perfume. Un grupo de 4 o 5 muchachas reían en una mesa al cetro y una parejita se decía cosas al oído. Joe eligió una mesa del fondo, la misma en la que se sentaban siempre que pasaban por ahí. Se sentaron en silencio. Los ojos verdes observaron a Joe pedir distraídamente un café, y comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Todo era como un sueño, como una dulce ensoñación donde la felicidad es infinita....  
  
-¿Vas a tomar algo, Iori?  
-¿Qué? Ah... sí. Un refresco, por favor.  
  
Esperaron a que llegaran sus bebidas. Tras un hondo sus piro, Joe comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Iori...  
-¿Mmm?  
-Sobre lo de... esta tarde... yo...  
-¿Tú?  
-Yo... lo siento mucho... perdóname...- Joe se había puesto colorado.  
-¿Porqué te disculpas?  
  
Joe le dio un sorbo a su café. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.  
  
-Porque tu eres un niño... y yo... no debí...  
  
Iori también bebió de su refresco helado. Sintió un escalofrío. Luego le sonrió a Joe.  
  
-No te disculpes... hacía mucho... demasiado tiempo... que yo... deseaba esto...  
-Aún así... yo... tu... nosotros...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Iori... que yo... que yo... yo... voy a volver a Norteamérica.  
  
Iori palideció intensamente. No lo podía creer. El sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.  
  
-P-pero... ¡Pero Joe! ¡Me prometiste que...!  
-L-lo siento... yo no puedo... yo no debo quedarme... por tu bien... y por el mío...  
-¡Joe!  
-Cody... no entiendo porqué hice esto... yo... yo...  
-Dime...  
-Tú... tú aún eres muy chico... ya verás que encontrarás una linda chica... encontrarás un verdadero amor... alguien que también te ame... y me vas a olvidar... Lo sé, Cody...  
  
Los ojos de Iori se tornaron vidriosos.  
  
-¡Joe! ¡¿Porqué me dices esto?! ¡Es que tú...  
  
Aunque Joe trataba de hablar bajo, Iori estaba prácticamente gritando. Eran el blanco de todas las miradas.  
  
-Por favor, Iori... Yo te quiero mucho... eres mi mejor amigo... pero...lo siento... a mi me gustan...las mujeres... ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
Cody no podía entender: ¿Cómo podía entender que le dijera eso después de haberlo acariciado? ¿de haberlo besado? ¿de haberle hecho el amor? ¿Es que no significó nada para él? No quería saberlo. Solo sabía que la ilusión a la que se había aferrado tanto tiempo se deshacía como un castillo de arena al embate de las olas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo...  
  
-J-Joe -murmuró con un hilo de voz.  
-L-lo siento... de verdad...-repetía Joe.  
  
Iori estaba desesperado: 'Si no me quiere... ¿Porqué lo hizo? ¿Porqué me dio una ilusión? ¿Porqué...?' La desesperación cedió a la ira: 'Sólo se aprovechó de mi amor... abusó de mi... no le importó hacer pedazos mi corazón... yo no le importo... él, simplemente... abusó de mi.'  
  
Se puso de pié con brusquedad, tirando la silla al suelo.  
  
-¿I-Iori?  
  
Cody estaba rojo de ira.  
  
-Iori... ¿T-te sientes bien?  
  
Como toda respuesta, Cody tiró de un manotazo su vaso de refresco.  
  
-¡Cody, por favor!  
  
Iori solo pensaba en una cosa: 'Abusó de mi... se aprovecho de mi amor...'  
  
Entonces... una fatal coincidencia... un mesero cortaba fruta detrás de la barra... muy cerca de ellos... Iori fijó la vista en el cuchillo... brillaba amenazadoramente...  
  
-¡E-espera, Cody!  
  
En un segundo le arrebató el arma... con la agilidad propia de un felino se abalanzó sobre Joe... Aterrado, trató de huir, pero no lo logró...  
  
Una, dos, tres, cuatro... después de la quinta puñalada, sacó el cuchillo ensangrentado de la espalda de su víctima... Joe tosía, agonizante, ahogándose en su propia sangre... Iori aventó el arma... rodeó a Joe con sus brazos... Sus ojos estaban arrasados de lágrimas... y todo él temblaba... La mayoría de los presentes habían huido... los que quedaban lo miraban horrorizados, sin atreverse a decir nada.... Joe seguía tosiendo... impotente... con esfuerzo sobrehumano... volteó a ver a Iori... lo envolvió con su dulce mirada... con esa mirada que nunca le dedicó a nadie más... y entrecerró los ojos...  
  
-¡No me dejes, Joe!- murmuró, suplicante.-¡Perdóname, Joe!- dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.- ¡JOOOOOOOOE!  
  
El cuerpo se tensó en una dolorosa contracción... abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... volvió a mirarle... y murmuró suavemente, como una oración:  
  
-Iori...  
  
FIN  
  
¿Qué tal? ¡Es el primer fanfic que publico!  
  
Lástima que acabe tan mal... Está triste, lo sé, pero lo hice con todas mis ganas.  
  
¡Espero sus Reviews! 


End file.
